I'm not good at making up titles
by AngeliqueRox
Summary: I know there's a billion stories where new monsters come, but I think mine is pretty good. There are some new recruits in the Monsters' group. But there's something strange about them...Story is way better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first story on fanfiction! Please no flames but constructive criticism and nice reviews are okay. Don't forget to read and review!**

The monsters were having a lazy day. There hadn't been much excitement lately, so all they could do was just sit around and be bored.

That's why there were surprised when three girls were inside of the big, white room that the monsters stayed in. The girls were identical triplets. They all had dark, red hair, green eyes, and super white skin. They all wore clothing like Susan's only one had black and red, one had black and blue, and one had black and green clothing.

Link was the first one to speak up.

"Hey, I'm Link." He said, smiling. "What are three fine ladies like you doing here?"

"I'm not really sure," said one of them.

"What are your names?" asked Dr. Cockroach.

"I'm Jenna," said the one with the red stripes on her clothes.

"I'm Jenny," said the one with the green.

"This is Jennifer," said Jenna, pointing at her quiet sister.

"Aren't you the least bit fazed that we're monsters?" asked Susan.

"Not really," said Jenna. "We've seen worse."

"Hey, I'm B.O.B!" he said, coming out from wherever he had been.

"Hi," said Jenny. Jenny was easier to tell apart. The color in her eyes looked as if it was faded, and she always looked straight ahead.

"When did General Monger try to capture you and bring you here?" asked Susan.

"All we were doing was playing at the beach, and he just came and took us for no reason." Said Jenna. "We tried to run away, but of course, he easily caught up to us."

The monsters exchanged glances. That didn't seem like Monger to just go and capture kids.

"How old are you kids?" asked Link.

"We're fifteen," said Jenna.

Just as the monsters were going to reply, Monger came into the room on his jetpack.

"Girls, come with me; monsters, I'll be back with you later." He ordered.

The girls rolled their eyes but obeyed. Monger glared at them as they came out of the room.

"You sure like lying, don't you?" asked Monger.

"We didn't lie," said Jenna.

"We told the truth," said Jenny. "We were playing on the beach, and you came and kidnapped us."

"Yeah, you weren't playing like normal teenagers; you were using your powers." Monger said.

"We don't have any powers," Jenna insisted.

"Oh really?" Monger asked.

"Yeah," said Jenny. Jennifer nodded.

"If you don't let us out of here, I'll contact my parents and have you sent to prison." Jenna said, crossing her arms.

"You don't even have any parents," Monger said.

"Yes we do!" Jenny shrieked.

"I don't want to hear any more of your lies," Monger said. "Just go to your rooms."

"I want to go to my real room at home," Jenna huffed.  
>"That's too bad," Monger said as their cell doors closed.<p>

Monger went back to where the monsters were and got their attention.

"So, I bet you're wonderin' about the new guys." He said.

"Yeah, what's up with them?" asked Link.

"Yeah, they're so weird." B.O.B. complained.

"I have one word of advice for you monsters; don't believe anything they say." He growled. "They said they would cooperate with me as long as I didn't tell you guys anything about them, that they wanted you to figure it out yourselves. But they're liars. They'll say anything to get somebody to get them to believe them."

With that, Monger left the room, leaving the monsters to wonder what the new girls were going to be like.


	2. Chapter 2

The monsters saw the girls again the next morning. They looked sad and depressed. Jenna came toward the monsters and smiled a fake smile.

"So are you going to tell me your names of what?" she asked.

"I'm Susan," said Susan.

"I'm Doctor Cockroach," he said.

"I'm B.O.B.," he said.

"You already know that I'm Link," he said, grinning a strange grin at them. He noticed that Jenny kept on staring straight ahead and barely blinked. He shivered slightly. She was scary.

"So, what do you do around here for fun?" asked Jenny.  
>"Not really anything," said Dr. Cockroach.<p>

"Sometimes we play cards," said Link.

"Cool," said Jenna.

"Wanna play right now?" he asked. Jenna nodded, but Jennifer and Jenny shook their heads no.

"Aw, why not?" he asked.

"I can't play cards," Jenny said. "Jennifer can, but she'd rather do something else that doesn't involve having to speak."

"I can always teach you," said Link.

"No, you don't understand; I just can't." she said sadly. Link looked into her faded eyes and winced slightly. She was starting to creep him out!

"Fine, your loss." He said. She smiled weakly at him and turned around to where Dr. Cockroach was.

"So, what do you do for fun?" she asked. She wished she hadn't as he began going into his inventions and what they were made out of and how they worked. This was Jennifer's department, not hers!

"Cool," she said. She felt him staring at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"You're blind, aren't you?" he asked. She frowned.

"How did you figure it out?" she asked. He replied by saying he was a doctor and knew just about everything.

"Listen, my sisters already know but can this just be a secret between you and me?" she asked quietly.

"Well, I've never kept a secret before but yes, I guess so." He said in his super cool British accent. Jenny smiled and winked at him, then turned around and wandered off someplace else.

Jennifer watched silently as B.O.B., Link, and Jenna played cards with each other. Link kept on staring at her, and then finally, he stood up.

"Can't you talk?" he asked. She looked surprised for a moment, and then opened her mouth.

"I speak just as well as the next person, I just choose not to." She said quietly.

"Well, that's weird." Link muttered to himself. These girls seemed creepy.

They played cards for a while until they got bored of it and then Susan looked at the teens and said, "So are you going to tell us the truth now of why you were kidnapped?" The girls looked worried for a second, and then smiled slightly.

"I thought we already told you yesterday," said Jenna. The monsters sighed.

What would it take to get the truth out of them?

Just then, General Monger stepped into the room.

"Monsters, there's a huge mutant cow who's trying to destroy New York City!" he said.

"That's a totally random monster," muttered Dr. Cockroach.

"Wow, a cow!" B.O.B. exclaimed. "Can we keep it?"

"No B.O.B., we can't keep a random mutant cow," said Susan.

"Can we come too?" asked Jenna.  
>"We could help," said Jenny.<p>

Monger was about the refuse, but then smiled. This was the perfect opportunity to get to know the girls' powers! He said yes and with that, they were off.

…

The monsters finally arrived at New York and saw the Monger wasn't lying; it literally was a giant cow destroying the city. Luckily the city had been evacuated long ago, so no one was getting hurt or killed.

"Let's get this monster," said Link, cracking his knuckles.

The monsters fought the cow as hard as they could, but everything they did failed. Even Susan couldn't do anything to defeat it it was so strong.

In fact, the cow was so big that Insectausarus looked like a rat next to a fat cat. The monsters didn't know what to do.

They saw the girls watching them get their butts get kicked and got upset.

"I thought you said you could help," B.O.B. complained. The girls smiled.

"We wanted to see you guys fight first," said Jenna.

"So we could see what not to do when it's our turn," Jenny finished.

"Step aside and watch the pros at work," said Jenna. She motioned to Jenny.

"Jenny, lift us up right about-now!" she yelled, and Jenny obeyed by moving the concrete and lifting her and her sisters up towards the cow's mouth. They went inside and saw a lab.

"I knew it was a robot," said Jennifer, who talked more to her sisters than to strangers.

"Good job," said Jenna, slapping her sister a high five. They looked around for the main power source, when an ugly looking alien showed up.

He looked like a squid/human/alien. He grinned like the Grinch and whispered a command to his computer, and suddenly an invincible glass went over them. Well, it wasn't completely invincible. It was the same one he had used with Susan; the one the she had started busting open, but these girls were different. They were just normal teenagers who had somehow managed to get in his new ship, or so he thought.

"What do you want with us?" asked Jenna.

"That does not matter right now," he said. Jenny growled and started banging her fists against the glass. He laughed an evil laugh.

"Silly child; that glass will not break like that." He said, chuckling, but was surprised when it started cracking. Surely she wasn't that strong! He growled and told her to quit doing that, but of course she ignored him and kept it up. Finally, the glass broke open, and the girls ran out. They were running for the exit, when Jennifer bumped into the main power source. She knew it was the main power source because that's what it had written all over. She switched around some wires and then reclosed the power source.

"We have to get out of here, pronto. That thing will blow any second." She said. The girls jumped out the cow and prayed that a miracle would cause them to not fall to their death. Imagine how happy they were when Insectasaurus came and picked them up out of the air and landed. They jumped off of him and joined the monsters.

"How did you manage to do it?" asked Dr. Cockroach.

"And what was with the moving cement thing earlier?" asked Link.

"Are you hurt?" asked Susan.

"Let's get in the flying machine and I'll explain everything," said Jenna.

"Let's hope this time she tells the truth," Link said under his breath, and everything silently agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

As they flew on Insectasaurus, Jenna began her tale of how they got their powers.

"It all began six months ago. It was summer time and we had nothing better to do, so we broke into a 'secret' science lab. No one was there, and Jenny was on the lookout to see if anyone was coming towards the lab.

We looked around and saw nothing really out of the ordinary, until we saw it. A humongous bucket of green slime a little bit shorter than me. Jennifer told me not to touch it, but of course, that made me want to touch it even more, so I touched it. I stuck my whole entire hand in the slime and then quickly took it out.

The green slime was burning me! It felt as if my skin was on fire. I wiped it on my pants, but only a little came off of me. I shook my hand as hard as I could, but that only ended up in it falling on Jennifer's forehead. She started freaking out and that ended up in her knocking over the whole entire bucket of slime. It covered our entire bodies, and then Jenny came in the room where we were and told us that someone was coming.

She slipped on some of the slime and fell in and her entire body got covered too. Then while I was busy trying to get the green stuff off of me, I actually succeeded in knocking some off of me but it landed on her eyes. I then heard somebody coming so Jennifer and I grabbed her arms and ran out the lab and all the way home.

We took off our clothes and took a shower right away, eager to get the slime off of us. After we got dressed and stuff, Jenny claimed she was blind and she couldn't see. We did all we could, but there wasn't anything we could do to help her. If we went to an eye doctor to fix her eyes, they'd want to know how she became blind in the first place, and we couldn't risk going to prison for breaking into a lab; there wasn't anything we could do for her.

After a couple of months, Jenny got used to her blindness, and we got new powers. We were practicing using our powers on the beach when General Monger caught us. We ran away and kept using our powers to avoid him, but eventually he caught up to us and captured us, and well I guess you know everything past then." Jenna finished.

"Wow," said Dr. Cockroach.

"So that's why you can't play cards with me," said Link, frowning. That's also why she always stares straight ahead, he thought. He still thought it was kinda creepy.

"That's cool!" said B.O.B. The triplets gave him a weak smile.

"What powers do you have?" asked Susan. The girls were about to answer when all of a sudden, they arrived back at Area 54 (Author's Note: I don't know what area they live in, sorry.). The monsters were put back in the big, white room and but the girls were put in some other room. To them it looked like a mirror, but to the other on the other side it was a see through wall. The monsters were watching them with a look of curiosity, but of course, the girls didn't know that.

"Why are we in here?" asked Jenny. She inwardly smiled when she felt the rocky floor beneath them. She missed rocks and cement already.

"I wanted to see what your powers are," Monger simply stated. "Now, go on, do your stuff."

Jenna and Jennifer looked at their surroundings. They were on a rocky floor and there was a random pond with a random bonfire. There were also huge oak trees and a random running track. The girls smiled at each other. The others were going to be amazed when they saw what their powers were.

"I'll go first," Jenna said. She went to the random running track and said, "I have super speed." She ran around the one mile track about thirty times in forty-five seconds, and then she ran to the water and started running on top of it. She stopped after a while. Everyone was amazed that she didn't look the least bit tired. She walked over to the fire and moved it with her hands. "I can control fire and even make some of my own if I'm angry enough." She said. She put the fire back at the bonfire and turned toward her sisters.

"Your turn Jennifer," she said.

"Actually, I think Jenny wants to go first." She said shyly.

"Um, okay." Jenny said. She went up to the oak tree and picked it up like a grown man picking up a piece of gum. Then she placed it back down. "In case you didn't notice, I have super strength." She smirked. "I can also move control the earth and rocks." She demonstrated a move, and then started speaking again. "Even though I'm blind, I don't really have trouble seeing. I see through the earth. I feel the vibrations and I can see just as good as the next person, maybe even better." She said. Just like Toph from Avatar: the last Airbender, she thought, smiling. Without turning around, she spoke to Jennifer.

"Your turn," she said. Jennifer sighed out loud and went toward the water.

"I can control water and turn water into ice," she said. "I can also heal any injuries in a matter of seconds, including mine. And, if I concentrate hard enough, I can move things with my mind and even create force fields, but that takes a lot of my energy away." She explained.

"We showed you our powers," Jenna said, annoyed. "Can we get out of here now?"

"Actually, I kind of like it in here." Jenny said, sitting on a boulder, but that remark earned an elbow in her ribs. But, since she had super strength, she barely felt it.

"I'll get you out of there, hold your horses." He said gruffly. He went inside on his jet pack and let showed them the exit. They went back in the white room where the monsters where waiting for them.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Dr. Cockroach.

"I wish I could do that," said B.O.B.

"Cool," Link said, trying to act cool.

"Good job," said Susan, smiling.

"Thanks," said Jennifer.  
>"That was cool what you did with the water, Jenna." Said Link.<p>

"I think you mean ME," said Jennifer. "I'm Jennifer, she's Jenna." She had an annoyed look on her face, as if someone had mixed them up lots of times before.

"Wow, she spoke in front of us." Said B.O.B, looking surprised. She sighed.

"I just don't talk to people I don't know very well that much," she said. "But now that I'm getting to know you more, I'll talk more."

"Okay," said B.O.B.

"Wanna play cards, Jenna?" asked Link. "I've been itching for a rematch ever since you beat me last time." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess so, but don't expect to win." She said seriously. Link rolled his eyes and got out the cards and B.O.B. said he wanted to join, so they let him. Jenny wandered off and Jennifer just stood and watched Dr. Cockroach build something with a look of amusement.

After a while, Jenna asked Jennifer to come over to the table where they were playing cards.

"What do you want?" asked Jennifer after she walked over to the table.

"Which number should I say?" asked Jenna.

"I'm not going to cheat for you," Jennifer said.

"I didn't ask you to look at their cards; I just wanted you to tell me which number I should say." Jenna said, looking annoyed.

"How should I know what number you should choose?" Jennifer asked, wandering off back to Dr. Cockroach.

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one of our little group," Jenna mumbled. Link, B.O.B, and Susan were too preoccupied to hear what Jenna had said, but Dr. Cockroach had heard.

"Smart one heh?" he asked, smirking at her. She gave him a weak smile.

"Well, I'm more into the medical field than the engineering field," she said honestly, "but Jenna knows a lot about engineering; she's really into math and physical science and I like literature and Earth and human science."

"Oh," said Dr. Cockroach. "What about Jenny?"

"Well, she can't really do much with her being blind and all." Said Jennifer. "But she's really into history."

"Oh," Dr. Cockroach said again, not knowing what else to say. "I have one question though." He said, looking Jennifer in the eye.

"Um, sure." Jennifer said, looking uncertain. "You can ask me anything."

"Do you, or do you not have parents? And where did you live before you came here? Where are you from?" He asked. She gulped. Even though she was warming up to him, she still didn't know and/or trust him yet. Should she trust this guy, or should she lie to him.

She made her choice and began speaking.

**End of chapter! Oh, and sorry if I misspelled Insectasaurus. I don't really know how it's spelled. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jennifer didn't know whether or not to tell the truth. She had known this guy for a couple of days but she didn't know if he would tell everyone. One thing she did know was that the monsters were going to find out the truth sometime, but she wanted to delay that time as long as possible.

Her life was kind of embarrassing. Nothing good really ever happened to her or her sisters, it seemed like. She didn't want to look like some stupid girl complaining about how hard her life is.

"Jennifer," Dr. Cockroach waved a hand in front of her face. She blinked twice.

"Huh?" she asked. She blushed when she saw everyone looking at her.

"What happened?" asked Link. "You were just staring into space."

"Sorry," Jennifer apologized. "I just spaced out there for a moment. What did you ask me again?"

"Never mind," Said Doctor Cockroach. "I guess it can wait until later."

She blushed again but turned away and stared at the wall as if it were very interesting.

"What was that all about?" asked Link.

"I don't know," said Dr. Cockroach.

"What did you ask her, anyway?" asked Link.

"Well I asked her w-" he was cut off by Monger who came into the room on his jetpack.

"Monsters, an alien has been spotted in New York City!" he exclaimed.

"Why does everything always happen in New York City and California?" asked Susan. Link and Dr. Cockroach rolled their eyes in agreement.

"Finally some excitement!" said Jenna.

"This is far too dangerous for children," said Monger.

"Yeah, for NORMAL children." Said Jenny, frowning. "We have super powers, remember?"

"But-" Monger argued.

"Aw, let them have some fun too, Monger." Said Susan, smiling.

"Fine, but if you die or get hurt, don't come crying to me." Monger said, crossing his arms.

"Whatever you say, Mister." Said Jenny.

"You can't always depend on your powers for everything," said Monger, but of course, he was ignored.

"Why do you call him 'Mister' if you know his name?" asked Link.

"I call all adults I don't know very well Mister or Mrs.," said Jenny.

"That's not weird at all…" Link said.

They went on Insectasaurus and started riding towards New York.

"Man, this is soo exciting!" Jenna exclaimed.

"I feel like something bad is going to happen," said Jennifer, frowning.

"You always have a bad feeling about everything," said Jenny.

"Let's go kick some alien butt!" said Link as they landed.

The monsters and girls jumped off of Insectasaurus and headed towards the alien ship. It was even bigger than Galaxhar's (A/N: I don't know how to spell that either.) ship. As they tried to think of a plan, there was a bright flash, and everyone was gone.

"What the-" Monger frowned. Where did everyone go? And why would anyone want to kidnap the girls, too?

The monsters woke up in a cell much like the one Susan got captured in, only this one was much bigger.

"What happened?" asked Susan.

"We were kidnapped, remember?" asked Dr. Cockroach.

"Yeah, I remember." Said B.O.B.

"I wasn't talking to you," Dr. Cockroach snapped.

"Well, sooorryyy." Said B.O.B., crossing his arms and sticking out his tongue.

"Guys, we don't have time for this." Said Link.

"Where are the girls?" asked Susan. The monsters looked around and didn't see them.

"Ah, I see you are awake." Said an unfamiliar voice.

"Where are you?" asked Susan, glaring.

"Right over here," said the voice. The monsters turned and saw the ugliest thing in the world. It had over one hundred eyes all over its body, it had over five arms, it only had one leg, and it had pus coming out of it. It looked like a human DNA experiment gone totally wrong.

"What's wrong?" asked the hideous creature. "Haven't you ever seen a MONSTER before?"

"What happened to you?" asked Susan.

"Yeah, you look hideous," said B.O.B.

"Well, I was the test subject for a DNA experiment. But of course, like almost all DNA experiments, everything went wrong. I was supposed to be a super human, and it worked too, for a while. After two weeks of me being stronger than any other human in the U.S.A., I turned into…this." He said, pointing to himself.

"Why did you capture us?" asked Dr. Cockroach.

"Yeah, what did we do wrong to you?" asked B.O.B.

"It's simple really," said the creature. "I want to kill you."

"But why?" asked Link.

The creature started laughing. It sounded more like choking though.

"Don't worry," it said. "You won't die: as long as those girls save you before your time is up."

"What do you mean?" asked Dr. Cockroach.

"I took away their powers and put them in the rain forest," the creature explained. "If they don't get here in one week, I'll kill you all."

"I know this is totally random, but what's your name?" asked B.O.B.

"Billy," he said. "But everybody calls me demon when they see me."

"Um…okay." Said Dr. Cockroach.

"Well, I've got to go tell the girls about the fact that they're running out of time to save you guys." Said Billy.

The girls woke up in a rainforest. (Duh.)

"Where are we?" asked Jenna.

"Guys, I can't see!" said Jenny.

"Duh, you're blind." Said Jenna.

"No, I mean I can't see through the earth anymore." Said Jenny. Jennifer gulped.

"Guys, I think we've lost our powers." Said Jennifer.

"Don't be ridiculous guys," said Jenna. They gasped when they saw a hologram of a super ugly monster.

"I've taken your friends," said the creature, "and your powers. You have exactly one week to track them down. I have a map and some basic living supplies in those backpacks right there."

The girls looked on the ground and there were indeed three backpacks full of first aid supplies, headache pills and food and water.

"Don't forget; one week." Said the creature, then the hologram disappeared.

The girls gulped. They knew how to survive in the wilderness, but would they be able to get to their friends in time?

**Sorry if you people weren't expecting this. Please read and review!**


End file.
